1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermophotovoltaic generator apparatus (TPV system) that generates electric power through the thermophotovoltaic energy conversion in which infrared light (also termed infrared ray or heat ray) radiated from a heat source is converted into electric power by photoelectric conversion elements (photoelectric conversion cells).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photovoltaic generator apparatus, an emitter (radiator) is heated to radiate infrared light of a predetermined wavelength, and the infrared light is caused to strike photoelectric conversion elements, and is thereby converted into electric power. The photovoltaic generator apparatus, being free of movable portions, allows realization of a low-noise and low-vibration system.
The photovoltaic generation of power is excellent as a next-generation energy source in terms of its cleanliness, quietness, etc. To heat the emitter, various heat sources are available, for example, combustion heat, solar heat, atomic decay heat, etc. Normally, a combustion gas produced by burning a fossil fuel represented by such gas fuels as butane and the like, and such liquid fuels as kerosene and the like, is used for heating the emitter.
The thermophotovoltaic generator apparatuses require a consideration of a cooling structure for cooling the photoelectric conversion cells and recovering heat therefrom.